Harry Potter and the Locked Door
by SWAC
Summary: Harry's 6th year and he is preparing himself for a war against Voldemort. Harry doesn't believe he has a chance till he learns of the Carinosa. The Carinosa is dangerous because Voldemort it too. Will Harry learn to use it before Voldemort? R and R!
1. Plenty of Owls

Harry Potter and the Locked Door  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, with the excepting of the few I invented myself. If you don't know which ones are mine and which are hers the READ THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Plenty of Owls  
  
Harry sat on his bed gazing absent mindedly out the window. "Why me. NO, why him? If Dumbledore had been there earlier. Stop blaming others! If I not been so stupid. I Said stop! It's nobody's fault!" Harry had been debating with himself all summer. "The only one to blame is the one who was indirectly or directly caused all my problems. It was Voldemort! Yes, one day I will make him sorry. sorry, he ever killed my Godfather." Harry's emerald-green eyes brimmed with tears. Wiping these away he saw shadows moving in the distant sky. He recognized them immediately to be Hedwig, Pig, accompanied by two other owls.  
The owls landed gracefully on his bed. The two he did not recognize dropped their packages and flew off silently. Hedwig nestled right up to Harry, who rubbed her under the chin. She had been especially affectionate towards him recently. Pig on the other hand lived up to his name managed to peck a hole in the treat bag large enough to squeeze one out. "Like pet, like owner," chuckled Harry to himself. Harry's eyes wandered to the packages he had just received. They were from the expected, well almost. Harry pushed that thought out of his mind.  
The first package he opened was from Ron. To Harry's amusement it turned out to be a box of chocolate frogs, Ron's favorite candy. One seemed to be missing.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! How's the Dursley's treating you. Fine I'm sure after they met the order. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw that they were going to talk to him in a place so full of muggles. Well the Cannons have a record of two wins this season. Next year it's to the cup for sure. See you soon. (I'm not sure how soon though.)  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. I don't know who ate that chocolate frog.  
  
Harry laughed as he opened the next present from Hermione. It felt like a book and Harry groaned, knowing Hermione, it would be a study schedule for next year. Reluctantly, Harry peeled back the paper to find that is was a book, but by reading the title Curses, Spells, and How to Use Them Defensively Advanced Volume II he decided it would become very practical. Hermione always sent the most thoughtful presents. Harry proceeded to open her letter; it read:  
  
Harry,  
  
What have you been doing all summer? I though you might this useful for D.A. and for some other things as well. I do hope you plan on continuing Dumbledore will most certainly allow it, although the class will very likely be larger now that everyone knows that You-Know-Who is back. I have been researching more on House Elves over the summer (my parents bought a new computer, you understand right. Ron had the hardest time getting this.) Anyway, I think we should invite the House Elves to join us in this war against Voldemort. What do you think? Happy Birthday!  
  
Hermione  
  
The other packages and letters were three unmatching socks from Dobby, A bottle of Butterbeer from Hagrid, (Thank goodness, not rock cakes,) and letters from his friends in the order. A particularly thick letter caught his eye. He had not noticed it before; it looked official. It was from the educational department of the ministry. How had he forgotten about the incoming O.W.L.s results? His stomach felt as if it was missing. With shaking hands Harry dramatically ripped the seal. The letter read as follows:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that we have calculated the results of you owls and enclosed this letter. These may decide for you some of the classes you take next year. The two scores (written and practical) were averaged to give you the final score. Your final score is written next to the subject it is related. Good Luck.  
  
Novalee Lernar Head of O.W.L. Dept.  
  
Harry's eyes shifted to the second piece of paper.  
  
O.W.L.s Results ~  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
Written- Outstanding  
Practical- Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Acceptable  
  
Written-Average  
  
Practical- Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
Written- Outstanding  
  
Practical- Outstanding  
  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
Written- Exceeds Expectations  
Practical- Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divinations: Poor  
  
Written- Poor  
  
Practical- Poor  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
Written- Average  
Practical- Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
Written- Exceeds Expectations  
Practical- Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations  
Written- Acceptable  
Practical- Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Incomplete  
  
Harry gave a huge sigh of relief as he folded his letter up and placed it along side all his other letters on his bedside table. With this he removed his glasses and fell asleep.  
  
Sorry that's all for chapter 1. Please Review. I will write more very soon. Check back soon!  
  
~* S.W.A.C. *~ 


	2. Decree 45

Disclaimer- It is hers-not mine!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Decree 45  
  
Harry woke up sweating the next morning. He had been dreaming about Sirius again. "At least this one was happy," thought Harry. Harry had been at a quidditch match and Sirius had been in the stands cheering him on. When the match was over Sirius had disappeared into the crowd and Harry was flying over the mob of people looking for him. Then he woke up Harry slid on his glasses and pushed the dream out of his mind. Harry felt lucky that dreams were easy to forget; otherwise he would dwell on them all day. Harry trudged downstairs to find his relatives were not up yet. Dully Harry realized that it was Saturday. He decided that he could sneak some news. It was only 5:47. The Dursleys would not be up till at least nine o' clock  
  
The Television blasted on and Harry quickly turned it down. Harry rummaged around to find a remote. Finally he found one under a large pile of Dudley's Play Boy magazines on the coffee table. Plopping back on the couch he flicked through channels. On channel fifteen he found a suitable news show, leaning his head back he closed his eyes they were just reporting weather. He had almost dosed off when her heard, ".and not to you Kathleen, who has an interesting story of a couple who live just outside London died mysteriously yesterday."  
  
Harry quickly came back to his senses. A mysterious death, could it be related? "Bob and Lisa Glenwood were found dead in their house at 12:18 last night. The officials are puzzled at what could have caused this death. There appears to no sign of break-in, but there was an obvious sign of struggle. Broken lamps, overturned tables as you can see in this picture." That name sounded oddly familiar to Harry and then it hit him like a raindrop. He met him on his way to his hearing almost one year ago. The only reason Harry remembered him is because he had been carrying a fire-breathing chicken. If this was related to Voldemort, for what reason was he killed? Did he know something? Well one thing was sure now Voldemort is getting warmed up and ready for war  
  
Harry got up and turned off the T.V. Luckily that was the only strange death, but it would certainly not be the last. He headed upstairs to go write a letter; maybe he would be allowed to stay with the Weasley's. When he opened the door he found the news-owl waiting impatiently for him. It held out its food and Harry gave it two knuts. Deciding to post-pone his letter writing, Harry sprawled out on his bed and saw Bob's picture on the front page. He read but it gave him not in formation why Voldemort would want to kill him.  
The next Headline Harry read brought him great shock.  
  
After 3 years of magical training Students allowed to use magic  
The ministry has passed decree 45 stating: Any student completing three years of magical education of any approved ministry school will be allowed to use magic outside of school for practicing of defensive purposes. No work-saving charms will be permitted. As so will curses and jinxes. All of  
these must be practiced in an area not in view of a muggle. - End of  
decree. The ministry has decided to approve this with You-Know-Who's decision to become active again, and the fact that these students had no practical lesson were given to them last year. We encourage students to be responsible for their practicing. Punishments will be severe for those who  
abuse this power.  
  
Harry could not believe what he just read. He could practice magic not. "I can't wait to see the look on Dudley's face when I tell him," exclaimed Harry, but them looked doubtful and added, "I can't use any on him though, and they banned jinxes too, oh well. I can t still tease him." Harry's face was glowing as he wrote a letter to those in the order. He happed they would let him leave the Dursley's now that something this big happened.  
  
Harry heard the others wake up and heard breakfast being made. Hardly able to contain his excitement he skipped downstairs again and bounded into the kitchen. "What are you on?" questioned Dudley.  
  
Harry smiled evilly and answered, "Just some stuff I found in you room. I hope you don't mind." Dudley blushed and mumbled that he did not have anything in his room.  
  
"Watch your mouth boy," growled uncle Vernon. "Why are you really so giddy? Spit it out."  
  
"I'm allowed to do magic." Silence followed this. They all gazed with horrified expressions at Harry. It was in the Daily Prophet just this morning."  
"Liar, why should they change the rules?"  
  
"Because Voldemort has killed someone else," explained Harry simply. "It was even on your news, Bob and Lisa Glenwood. Uncle Vernon was at loss of what to say. Harry pulled the newspaper out from his back pocket. And laid it out so they could see. Aunt Petunia set down the coffee she was making and came over to read. To Harry's surprise they did not gap at the newspaper as anyone who say a moving picture would. They must not be able to see it move Harry concluded. Again they looked at Harry aghast. "I'll be in my room practicing so I wouldn't advise you coming in." With that Harry got up from the table and charged upstairs.  
  
The first thing he did was open up Hermione's present and skim through it. It had some what seemed to be very complex spells in it, so her turned to getting started. It taught him some strong blocking spells, which he could not practice on his own. He would need help from his friends. "Maybe I will be allowed to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. Harry found some simple disarming spells he could practice. Move an object slow time down temporarily (letharinito) so he could dodge curses, which Harry found quite fun. He tried jumping off the bed in slow motion and discovered it felt much like flying. The book also showed Harry how to become temporarily (rapidos) fast which allowed him to become a moving blur. Before long the sun was setting and Harry was completely worn out. He fell back into bed, hoping to find letter for him in the morning.  
  
How do you like it? Please review!!! ( This is my first story tell me how you like it. Thanks. I write more soon.  
  
~*S.W.A.C.*~ 


	3. Rermione Geasley

Disclaimer- All the characters are J.K. Rowling's. Don't give me the credit!  
  
Chapter 3  
Rermione Geasley  
  
A strange occurrence of things happened in the nest week. Harry received this phone call from Rermione Geasley. It went something like this: "Hello, this is Rermione Geasley, may I speak to Mr. Potter?" said a pinched female voice.  
  
Uncle Vernon obviously wanted to hear this conversation so her turned the phone on speakerphone and said, "Here he is."  
  
The voice continued with faint laughter in the background, "Hello, Mr. Potter, this is your Rermione Geasley from the England Press. We have randomly selected three boy and three girls from St. Brutus's to interview and Congrats! You are one. We will not, of course, mention your name in the article. All we want to do is learn how this school improved your life. You will receive a $25 certificate to Caliman's Video Store if you chose to participate in this project. Will you participate or not." Harry looked at Uncle Vernon who nodded his head. As soon as he heard money was involved he became interested.  
  
"Yes. er. will participate."  
  
"Good! If you would please report to Stonewall High tomorrow at noon with you * cough * all you school stuff * cough * wand excuse me, I mean P.O.N.D. project for grading," requested the strange caller. "Thank you and have a nice day. Good-bye." With a faint click the other line cut off.  
  
"Perfect! Yes, we can tell the neighbors that is where you are going. Can you believe Mrs. Satterfield actually said that she doubted we were really sending that horrid boy to St. Brutus's? Now I can tell we sent you into do this interview and when it appears in the newspaper. she will have to believe us," Uncle Vernon rambled on. Was Harry the only one who heard the speaker, who Harry now believed to be Hermione speaking with her nose pinched, say wand. It was plain to Harry that tomorrow he would be seeing his friends. A fire sparked in his chest, His friends really did care. Harry went to bed that night feeling extremely happy, and for the first night in weeks, he did not dream about his dead godfather.  
  
The next morning Harry packed all his stuff neatly in his truck, reasoning that is he was to be leaving and that it might be in a hurry. Uncle Vernon gave Harry a nice shirt and trousers that had been Dudley's when he was ten. They were too wide and too short but Harry thought this was very kind of his uncle. They arrived at Stonewall High two minutes early. Uncle Vernon drove off with out even seeing if anyone was really here. No cars were in the parking lot, but this did not worry Harry. To his surprise the doors were locked. What was he going to do? What if it was all a prank? The Dursley's lived about three blocks from the school. "I don't want to go back. I want to see my friends," Harry whined to himself sitting down on the bench outside the school. Out of the corner of his eye Harry a flash of sparks fly out a window on the second floor. Someone was up there. "Alohamora," whispered Harry and he walked in. The school was dark but he managed to find a staircase. A room halfway down the hallway had a door ajar so Harry headed that way noticing that the janitor's cart was sitting at the other end of the hall made Harry believe that whoever was in that room was not a Janitor.  
"Harry!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, "I was hoping you would pick up that hint. It is so good seeing you. Mrs. Weasley will be thrilled that you're coming. Hermione is with us already."  
  
"How are we getting there?" inquired Harry.  
  
"This pencil is a port-key, it will take us to the Burrow."  
  
"The Burrow? I thought we would be going to Grimauld place. Wouldn't it be safer there?" questioned Harry.  
  
"I thought of that but Molly thinks you would rather stay at the Burrow. You do want to come don't you?" Mr. Weasley sounded hurt.  
  
"Of course I do," said Harry quickly. "It is just that. well, did Dumbledore agree?" Mr. Weasley paused and then answered,  
  
"Well, er. We haven't actually talked to him about that yet but, you see I decided that we would save you from your misery. An owl is actually being sent the Albus right now." Harry gave Mr. Weasley a suspicious look. Harry didn't think that the Weasley's would do anything without permission. "Just incase we are being followed we set up a series of portkeys. I think there are five, if I am correct," continued Mr. Weasley. Harry did not know what to do. What if this was all a lie? Could someone be tricking him into a trap. Harry would feel stupid if this was the real Mr. Weasley and he attacked him with a curse. Harry's watch beeped one o' clock.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked alarmed and said, "Boy, it is hot." He took a sip from his water bottle. An idea hit Harry.  
  
"May I have a sip from that water bottle? I am so thirsty."  
  
I. um, am sick, wouldn't want you to," he gave a fake sounding coughing fit and continued, "get you. AHCOO! Sick. Harry we don't have all day what are you waiting on."  
  
"What about my stuff."  
  
"Molly is taking care of that. Don't worry!" said Mr. Weasley as he set his waterbottle next to a stack of paper's on the nearest desk. While Mr. Weasley went into another coughing fit Harry used the moving charm to cause the Janitor's cart he had passed earlier down the hall. Mr. Weasley, who did not know that it was Harry had moved it rushed out to the hall telling Harry to stay there. Harry walked over to the water bottled and opened it to look in. The smell of cabbage's reached his nose and he realized that it was as he had suspected, polyjuice potion. Looking down out the window it looked like a twenty-feet drop. Wishing for the best Harry lowered himself down and dropped to the ground. His ankle gave and Harry cursed as he rocked back and forth clutching his ankle that appeared to be sprained. Coming back to his senses he used his wand to shut the window above him, and crawled behind the nearest bush. Summoning his firebolt would draw attention of muggles, and it is more that likely illegal to fly a broom in a muggle area.  
  
Human to animal transfiguration was difficult. Sirius had once mentioned how to do it with a wand. Harry thought back then remembered. It was worth a shot. "Okay, I can do this," thought Harry. The fake Mr. Weasley would be done searching the school any minute now. "First I think of the animal I want to be. I'll be an owl. Yeah they are not complex, yet they are close to the top of the food chain. Okay then I imagine what I will look like." An image of Hedwig popped into his head. "Next I point my wand at myself thinking of my animal and say." Harry recalled "Transformo!" A weird sensation overcame Harry. He looked down at his body that was slightly out of proportion. Spreading his wings Harry flew in the direction of his house. Luckily because it was such a hot day the window was open and Harry flew in landed on the bed. Hedwig gave him a piercing look and then seemed to she gave a soft hoot, which Harry somehow knew it meant "I understand."  
  
"Somehow I must tell to take me to Grimauld place." Harry thought as he looked on his desk for a letter from Grimauld place. Picking it up in his claws harry flew over to Hedwig and gave show he the letter. "Where is," he hooted and pointed to the address on the letter.  
  
"Follow me," she said silently and took off. Harry clumsily followed her out the window. He felt so weird viewing the town from this prospective. Hedwig flew on sometimes checking to see if Harry was still behind her. They flew for three hours stopping for water and rest only twice, but to Harry's surprised he was not very tired. Hedwig flew in an owl window Harry had never seen. Harry guessed that only owls could see it. It led to a the room Harry and Ron stay in. Hello Hedwig, and... Who is this? It looks like you have a twin," chuckled Ron. "Here I have just finished a letter to Harry will you deliver it to him?" Hedwig took the letter to Harry and gave it to him. Ron looked baffled. "Is this Harry's new owl? Why don't you take it Hedwig?"  
  
"Ron who are you talking too?" questioned Hermione as she entered the room. Harry did not know how to tell them he was Harry and he did not know how to turn back into a person either.  
  
"I don't know, I gave a letter to Hedwig to give to Harry, but she just gave it to this other owl. Now this other owl won't leave. You think they are sick?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe Dumbledore will know." Harry's heart leapt. Dumbledore might be able to figure this out. Hermione offer an arm to Harry who hesitated before stepping onto it. She offered her other arm to Hedwig and followed Ron down the stairs. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Mrs. Wealey were talking at the kitchen table.  
  
"Professor," said Hermione.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you know who's owl this is. It came with Hedwig. Ron gave Hedwig a letter to Harry who gave the letter to this owl, but it did not leave to take the letter to Harry. Do you think it is sick?"  
  
"Or maybe it is Hedwig's boyfriend," giggled Ginny as she entered the room. Dumbledore looked intently at Harry. Harry felt so weird but did not know how to tell them that he was Harry.  
  
Dumbledore ordered, "Let me see that owl." Hermione obliged. "Just set him on the table please." Harry let go of the letter and set it in front of himself. "Hmm. ahh, well maybe." Said Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand. Harry shied back. "It's okay," soothed Dumbledore. "This will not hurt." A jet of light flew at Harry and he felt himself grow slowly into a person.  
  
"Harry!" shrieked Molly and Hermione. Ron just stared with his mouth open and Lupin smiled softly. Dumbledore was the first to recover and he said, "Harry, I would expect you would know better than to take advantage of the new decree like that and fly here. Who taught you to transform? At hogwarts Minerva does not teach that till at least your sixth year."  
  
"I had no choice," explained Harry feeling angry for being accused without allowing to speak. "Someone called me to an interview at the school that sound like Hermione and I thought I was going to get to leave Privet Drive, but it turned out some someone using polyjuice potion to look like Mr. Weasley. They were going to port me to I don't know where. I caused a distraction and dropped out the window. Then transformed into an owl and flew home. Hedwig recognized me and showed me here." Hearing her name Hedwig flew to Harry's arm and he stroked her gently.  
  
"Who taught you to transform?" pressed Lupin.  
  
"Sirius." said Harry trying to hold back tears. "He told me how to but I have never tried it before." Lupin looked impressed. Realizing he was still on the table Harry took a step to get down but his ankle gave. Harry let out a soft ouch, but managed to sit down. "I landed on it funny when I dropped from the window at the school. I think it is sprained my ankle."  
  
Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and pointed her wand at his ankle, "There, is that better?" The pain left his ankle and he thanked her. Dumbledore still looked worried and said, "We need to tell the aurors. If the Death Eaters are wandering around in muggle areas again we need to inform the ministry. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione will you please head up to your rooms."  
  
"But."  
  
"Go," said Mrs. Weasley mencingly.  
  
They headed upstairs and Harry plopped on his bed.  
  
"Welcome Back Harry."  
  
What do you think? Please if you have read this review it. Thanks, I will write more very soon!  
  
~*S.W.A.C.*~ 


	4. Carinosa

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, I just wrote this fanfic based on her characters and settings.  
  
Chapter 4  
Carinosa  
  
It was getting very late, but Harry couldn't help but staying up to talk to his friends. He told them about his horrible summer and they comforted him. He recounted the adventure of him and the Death Eater. They planned silly ways to capture the Death Eater and laughed about them just like they used to before Voldemort's rebirthing. For that shot amount of time Harry completely forgot about all his worries.  
  
* Knock, Knock * It was Dumbledore. He had to stoop to get under the low doorway. "Hello, Harry. We just were in contact with you Aunt and Uncle and explained the whole story. They have agreed to let you stay here. They actually seemed quite sad about the whole ordeal," explained the professor.  
  
"Only because they won't be getting that gift certificate that came with that "survey."  
  
"That may be true," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "but we have some important issues to discuss. Ron, Hermione will you please excuse yourselves?" Hermione not wanting to disobey the headmaster obliged, but Ron as always argued."  
  
"No fair! Harry will tell us anyway," whined Ron.  
  
"Harry will not," his tone becoming stern, "tell anyone of what we speak. So," his voice softening, "please excuse yourselves from this room." Defeated, Ron stormed out after Hermione. Dumbledore quickly placed some charms on the room. Harry knew without a doubt they were some sorts of silencing charms. Now that we are alone I would like to congratulate you on that transfiguration. It seems you even had your friends fooled. That may come in handy one day, but the real reason I came up here was to tell of the magic and mystery in that room in the Department of Mysteries. I will teach you the secrets behind the locked door. This may surprise you but I have been working since the day the school left arranging this for you. I have made a new secret passageway to the Ministry of Magic corridor that will take you straight to the Department of Mysteries. This key is the key to the locked room and also points you to the correct room." Dumbledore pulled out a normal looking key except the fact that it had the same eerie glow as the Department of Mysteries. The old headmaster continued, "I attached it to this special necklace. It will match the exact color and texture of whatever it is touching. For the same reason," said Dumbledore smiling, "I have also given a charm that will prevent it from leaving you neck. Here, put it on and show it to no one. I went through a lot to get this for you," Dumbledore smiled reminiscently. Harry did as he was ordered.  
  
**************************Flash Back**************************  
  
"No, Albus, he may not have a key they are only for Unspeakables. That key would put him in danger. What if he shows it to his friends? What then? What if loses it and a Death Eater finds it? What if he gets hurt using the Carinosa? What if someone finds out about the secret passage and sneaks into Hogwarts? What if Harry does something rash and explores the Ministry seeking information or death eaters? He has been known to do stuff like that before, you very well know. What if."  
  
"Fudge," interrupted Dumbledore. "What if Harry tries to seek Lord Voltemort himself without any help and gets killed? What if, What if. We could sit here thinking of all the possible scenarios. Her is a good one. What if I teach Harry how to uses the Carinosa and he uses it to kill the Dark Lord saving us all from hardship and distress?" He paused then continued, "I have already expressed why it must be Harry and with this tool, all I am asking for is a key."  
  
"I fully support you Dumbledore and want to help you."  
  
Dumbledore stood up suddenly and no longer looked like an old man, "Then I would advise you to give you to give me the key."  
  
Fudge cracked and scooted his chair as far away from Dumbledore as possible, "Alright, you may have the key."  
  
"There, there that wasn't so hard, now was it? Thank you." Said Albus excepting the key, "I just hope you don't crack so easily when a Death Eater asks you for something."  
  
**************************End of Flash Back**************************  
  
"Professor, professor?"  
  
"Oh sorry, just remembering something? What were you saying?"  
  
"May I not at least tell Ron and Hermione?" inquired Harry.  
  
"No, Harry, don't you understand? Showing it to them would be more targets for Voldemort to get information from. I know they would never purposely give information to the Dark Lord, but he has horrible was of getting information from people. You don't want to put your friends in that position do you?" Harry understood, so he nodded. "Good, so it is agreed you will tell no one of what we speak of in this room, that is besides Lupin and myself."  
  
"Lupin is in this?" inquired Harry.  
  
"Yes, he was the best man for the job his will be instructing you in occulumency and no doubt he will probably learn what we are doing through that. I need someone to help me anyway."  
  
Harry was still confused so he asked, "What will you be teaching me?"  
  
"I told you already, the secret behind the locked door or the carninosa," repeated Dumbledore slowly.  
  
"No, I mean what is it."  
  
"Ah, that I can not explain you will have to see it or rather experience carninosa for yourself. I will take you to the school tomorrow and show you everything. Learning will be hard, but you must learn it is the only way Lord Voldemort will be vanquished forever."  
  
Harry contemplated this with a slight look of fear on his face. Finally he firmly said, "I will do whatever it takes. Thank you Professor." Albus's heart swelled, though Dumbledore would never admit it, he like to think of himself as a grandfather the Harry.  
  
"I am proud of you Harry. I think Lupin would like to have one lesson with you before you go to bed," Dumbledore said removing the charms from the room, then thought to himself as he exited the room, "That boy has more courage than any other man I have met. I do believe Voldemort has met his match."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore down the stairs. "Harry, would you mind if we had our first occulmency lesson before you go to bed?"  
  
"Of course not," Harry replied.  
  
"In here," Lupin pointed to the empty family room. "Harry, this is going to be hard for both of us seeing our worst memories, but I think we can handle it." He set up two chairs across from each other. "Just clear your mind Harry, Think about something like oceanwaves or stars in the sky, maybe wind in the trees, whatever is most calming." Harry began to imagine snow falling on a vast white lawn. "Now I am going to attempt to break into your mind but you need to keep imagining. What is it?"  
  
"Snow."  
  
"Yes, good choice, just keep thinking of snow and that will be all I see, a blur of snow. Don't fight me with you wand, use you mind. Ready? One, two, three. legitimens."  
  
Everything became a blur to Harry. He saw images of his childhood. Then he saw snow. He saw Cedric, "No," thought Harry. Snow reappeared. He saw the Department of Mysteries, but it was out of focus. He knew it was coming he must stop it. "Snow!" he thought as he used all his might to stop the connection.  
  
"Excellent," congratulated Lupin, "but I can tell you are out of practice. You let me see many personal memories." Harry practiced two more times before Lupin called it a night. We will meet next week this time. I expect you to clear you mind before bed each night. That is very important Harry." Harry nodded and got up but Lupin gripped his arm. "Harry you may not understand how important this is but you must be able to lie to Lord Voldemort. You must practice. Promise me you will."  
  
"I promise I will practice," Harry yawned. Lupin looked relieved.  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Night." Harry wearily trudged up the stairs. As he expected Ron and Hermione were waiting up for him. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"How did you lesson go?"  
  
"Fine," yawned Harry.  
  
Ron looked impatient and said in a low voice, "So what did Dumbledore say?"  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione sharply, "you heard him perfectly well tell Harry not to tell us." Harry smiled wearily and answered,  
  
"I really sorry Ron. One day you may find out, but I can't tell you now." Ron let at a groan at Harry's words. "Besides," Harry continued, "Dumbledore would be in a rage."  
  
"But."  
  
"Ron," interrupted Hermione, "I'm going to bed. You can spend the rest of the night bugging Harry to tell you, but I don't believe it will work. Good Night."  
  
"Night," the boys said in unisons.  
  
Ron gave Harry a pleading look but Harry just shook his head. "Good night, Ron." Harry lied down on his bed and fell asleep thinking of snow. 


	5. Legitimency

Disclaimer: JK Rowling gets the credit for the characters and settings. I just wrote this little fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 5  
Legitimency  
  
The next week flew by for Harry. He was too busy to feel sorry for himself or think about Sirius all the time. The house was now decontaminated and was looking quite nice now that everything did not have to be done quite so secretly. The picture of Sirius's mother still shriek except it was a lot softer ever since a very strong silencing charm was put on it by Dumbledore, although when everything was quiet you could still hear muffled shouts, "Mudbloods, betrayers, dim-wits, halfbreeds." Even the most powerful wizard of the age, Dumbledore, could not get her to shut-up.  
  
One evening Lupin called Harry in for a lesson. Lupin was not looking his best and his robes were shabbier than last time but Harry was still glad to see him. After all Harry had to excuse him because full moon was only two nights ago. "Good to see you, Harry." Greeted Lupin in a pleasant manner. "Have you been practicing?"  
  
"Yes, every night before bed," responded Harry.  
  
"Excellent! Shall we begin? Today before I wear you out you are going to attempt to break into my memory. To save you the horror I will take out some of my worst memories." Lupin glanced at Harry's puzzled face, "Don't worry, you won't be missing much but some of my more gruesome transfigurations. Maybe I should take out the memories of some of the pranks we did at Hogwarts. I wouldn't want to give you any bad ideas. Lupin winked at Harry and laughed. Harry carefully cleared his mind as he watched Lupin pull out silvery strands from his head. "Ready?" said Lupin seating himself down in a chair opposite Harry. "Just say legitimens when you are ready. I want shield against you too hard, maybe one day, but not now."  
  
Harry was nervous and felt like he was about to commit a crime. He wondered if this could be considered breaking an entrance. Harry concentrated on what he wanted to do and said, "Legitimens!" Harry felt as if he was traveling through time he saw a young boy playing in a sandbox, a wolf attacked him, a mother shooting spells at it, and then the ocean waves then it stopped. Harry was thrust back into reality, no the present, it had all been reality for Lupin although to Harry it seemed more like a horror movie. Harry glanced nervously at Lupin.  
  
"Perfect, I did not believe you would even accomplish that," noticing Harry still looked embarrassed he continued, "It's okay. I don't mind people seeing that it really, it's fine." Harry perked up a bit. "That will be all the mind breaking you do on me this week though. Your occulmency is more important although I daresay knowing legitimency is very helpful. Ready?" Harry prepared himself and Lupin opened his mind. Harry saw his childhood although it seemed to be snowing in all of them as Harry concentrated more on snow it became a blizzard and soon all white. Harry came back to Grimauld place.  
  
"Ah, you have been practicing. If you keep practicing it will become a habit so that no one can break mind as long as you are awake. It will take more work to protect your dream world though but by practicing at night it encourages your mind block this at night too. I have one more thing to show you before I have to leave," announced Lupin looking at his watch. "There is a book, L- and O-cculemcy, that you will need to pick up and go ahead and read the introduction. You can pick it up when you go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley told me she planned on taking you tomorrow morning. From there, I believe Dumbledore will be taking you to the school to discuss some important issues. Look at the time, sorry Harry, I must dash next week same time. Practice Harry."  
  
Lupin was correct, at dinner that night he announced that everyone would be making a trip to Diagon Alley. "Harry dear," Dumbledore will be taking you from there to have a little visit, and no, Ron, you won't be with them." Ron looked down cast. Harry felt bad for not telling his friends, but he knew must be loyal to the word he gave to Dumbledore.  
  
The next morning Mrs. Weasley woke them up at six, "Get up boys, we don't have time for dilly-daggling. Must beat the crowds."  
  
Ron muttered to himself, "What crowds Diagon Alley is never full unless. No, she wouldn't make us watch some speaker or book signed? Would she?"  
  
"I don't know," yawned Harry as he pulled on his robes, which were too short. Harry just realized how much he had grown since last year. Maybe he could catch up to Ron. Not likely. Mrs. Weasley rushed them through breakfast. When they were done they used some floo powder from on top of the mantle. Harry was nervous but he made it to Diagon Alley in one piece. The first stop was Gringots Harry knew Ron was always touchy about how poor they were so right before Mrs. Weasley opened their vault Harry pretended to see some weird dragon-like shape by the time they had finished arguing whether or not the shape was a dragon or not they began to move, and out of the corner of his eye Harry could have sworn he saw the shape blow fire.  
  
When Harry reached his vault and opened the door he almost fell over in shock. His money seemed to have at least quadrupled. To answer to his surprise Mr. Weasley said, "It is from your godfather, Harry." Recovering he scooped up a bag of galleons, knuts, and sickles.  
  
"Harry, that must be more money than the Malfoy's," exclaimed Ron. Harry felt his cheeks turning red and he quickly changed the subject. As Ron had guessed Mrs. Weasley headed off to go see some speaker, and she sent Ron, Hermione, and Harry off with their letters in hand.  
Their first stop was at Madam Malkin's Robes Harry picked two sets of Hogwarts robes. The friends wandered through the streets waving to a couple of friends as they passed. Then picked up their potions supplies. As it appeared people had done so badly Snape was more Lenient about whom he was accepting into his 6th year class.  
  
Hermione suggested, "Let's go to Flourish and Botts next; there are a couple of books I need to pick up." Harry and Ron agreed knowing that this was Hermione's favorite store. Harry looked at his list of supplies.  
  
6th year supplies  
  
Potions supplies- Advanced Kit  
  
Standard Cauldron- size 5  
  
2 sets of robes  
  
1 set of dress robes for formal occasions  
  
Wand  
  
And the stuff he needed:  
  
In the Real World Defensive Magic by Samantha Shielder  
  
Advanced Transfiguration by E. Switch  
  
Standard Book of Spells - Grade Six by Gregory Spell Bound  
  
Care of Magical Creatures by Newt Scamander  
  
Looking Through the Stars by S.tuart T.roy A.rnold R.eacher  
  
Herbology 301 by Ramsey D. Parmet  
  
Harry Mentally noted to himself that his was supposed to pick up L- and O-  
cculemcy. When Ron, Hermione, and Harry left the store, Hermione showed  
them a neat charm the lightened the load so they could carry all their  
books easily. Hermione disappeared into the crowd in search of stuff for  
the other classes she had while Harry and Ron wandered towards Quality  
Quidditch Supplies. Harry looked into the window and saw a big sign  
displaying Ice Breaker. Ron moaned enviously. It was blue with silver  
lighting bolts across the side  
  
"Oh. I heard about that. It is supposed to be better than the Fire Bolt,  
but more expensive too." Ron said. Harry gapped as he read the  
description and felt the same way as Ron. Harry and Ron joined the long  
line of people filling out a form to win an Ice Breaker. A sign read if  
you fill out more than one form all will be automatically voided. Just  
then about fifteen applications flew up and ripped into shreds.  
  
"Out, out," Shouted the shopkeeper at the man who had just entered his  
name fifteen times. "I will not tolerate cheaters!" The boys left the  
shop downhearted knowing the Malfoy would probably get the new broom and  
they did not have a chance. Harry knew he should be happy with the broom  
he had but he couldn't help but feeling jealous of the spoiled looking  
kids that left the shop with new brooms in their hands. As agreed they  
met up with the Weasley's and Dumbledore in the Leaky Cauldron.  
Dumbledore took stayed with Harry as the Weasley's flooed to Grimauld  
Place then Harry and Dumbledore flooed to Hogwarts the Great Hall.  
  
"Follow me, Harry. I will explain as we walk. I have created this  
secret passageway to the Department of Mysteries. This is very dangerous  
as you can see because anyone can get in if they know the password. If  
you use your Marauder's map along with this one I have made you,"  
Dumbledore held up a little sheet of paper, "it works exactly the same as  
your other one."  
  
"You know about the map?" Said Harry amazed.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "Students give me know credit these days. They  
expect that they can make mischief in MY school and have me not notice.  
Of course I know! It was this portrait right here that informed me so  
naturally it was the one I made into the secret passage." The portrait  
was of a young girl ready for her first day at Hogwarts. "Stacy," said  
Dumbledore, "this is Harry. He is the only one you should ever let  
through this door. He can't even bring his buddies with him. Harry,  
Never show this to anyone."  
  
The young girl squeaked, "What about you Professor, may I let you in?"  
  
"I believe you know the answer to that is yes," winked the Professor.  
"As I was saying, the password is Carinosa." The Portrait swung open.  
  
It was not a normal secret passage. There were three fireplaces and three  
doors. Behind each were three fireplaces and three doors. Harry felt  
like he was looking into two mirrors facing each other. "You must go  
through the first door and then the second one and finally go through the  
third fireplace using floo powder say, 'Secret passage to the Department  
of Mysteries.' And that should take you there. Your handy map will tell  
you all that you look on it. Shall we continue?" Harry nodded as both  
of them took a pinch of floo powder from the big pot and appeared in a  
Dark room. To get out they did just opposite and went through the second  
door and then the third. Looking at his map Harry saw that it was clear  
and went through the portrait followed by Dumbledore.  
  
What Harry thought had been a portrait turned out to be just a stone wall  
that looked exactly like the rest of the wall. Luckily it was on the end  
where Harry could find it easily. "To get back in the password is  
Carinosa," muttered Albus.  
  
They walked into the Department of Mysteries and used a special spell to  
point them to the correct room. ("Point me to room number three.")  
Harry slowly pulled back the door and was amazed at what he saw. No words  
could describe it. 


	6. Reunion

Sorry it has been so long. I was gone an* then I ha* a sort of writer's block. Oh well I'm back now. IF YOU REA* THIS PLEASE REVIEW IT. Thanks.  
  
*isclaimer: 1. This is not my computer  
  
2. This is not my keyboar*  
  
3. This is not my mouse  
  
4. The "*" key is not working  
  
5. Just kidding : ) dDdDdDdD  
  
P.S. Oh yeah, the characters, settings, etc are J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Chapter 6  
Reunion  
  
Harry's eyes tried took take it all in at once but they could not. In the center of the room was a gigantic spiraling structure with a deep, ocean blue liquid swirling inside it. Just looking at it Harry felt like someone somewhere cared very much for him. This feeling bubbled in his blood.  
  
After starring in awe for a few minutes Harry finally questioned, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, we call it Carinosa, but no one has really figured out it's exactly what it is. That is what it is in the Department of Mysteries. But we do know what it contains. This contains all the spirits of those who have left a loved one behind who needs further protection. When you parents died they could not just leave you on earth, by yourself condemned to death so they left half their spirit her and the other half traveled on. I don't know how they do this considering that I have never died before. Voldemort does not know of this either. Your blood connects you to this."  
  
"But Professor," interrupted Harry, "Voldemort shares my blood, what protection I have he has. How can this help me."  
  
Dumbledore gave a triumphant smile and explained, "As I said, he did not know that this existed. By using your blood you are even more connected than before. You see those in there," he gestured towards the orb, "who love you are doing everything possible to protect you from him. They are pumping through your veins, learning everything they can to protect you. You must understand that they are exactly who they were in earth; they can talk to each other although you can not see them they are seeing every thought in you mind, learning everything you learn, and combining it to their previous knowledge. They have been using your scar to find out about Voldemort, but now they can use your blood in him and learn his thoughts and plans. If only they could speak, Voldemort would be vanquished." Dumbledore paused and gave Harry time to comprehend it all.  
  
Harry wondered what good they would do if they could not tell him how to defeat Voldemort. "How will they help me?"  
  
"The unspeakables have discovered that they can send you visions through this spiral orb, but the spirits are not allowed to show you everything. They obviously must have some sort of guidelines. In all the cases so far all they have told are curses, counter curses, what weapons the enemy has, and a few other things like that. You will come here to learn from them everything you can. Would you like to give it a try I can show you what to do."  
  
Harry felt apprehensive but knew what his answer had to be, "Yes."  
  
"Excellent," continued Dumbledore, "Listen and obey their orders. They will help you but you must treat them with respect. I have never usded this so I can not tell you what to expect. Follow me." Harry walked towards the orb and could hear soft muttering voices, or maybe it was just his imagination. "To enter, you must place your wand here. They will send you out when you are ready. I will be waiting here." Harry must have look nervous because Dumbledore said, " Don't worry nothing can hurt you in there."  
  
Harry gave a little nod and placed his wand on the dot indicated by the professor. Immediately he was pulled in to the blue mist and began swirling upwards. The voices grew louder and more distinct. Shadows grew clearer. Harry closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly the swirling stopped he felt soft grass beneath him. He opened his eyes to a perfect world. Looking around he gasped. He saw many people, fifteen or so. Among them were familiar faces. "Mum, Dad," Harry said his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Yes, honey, it's us his," his mother answered.  
  
"There are two other people you might be wanting to see," his father said. At these words Harry turned around and saw Sirius and Cedric. Harry ran up to his grandfather and embraced him.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again." Harry wept. Sirius just ruffled Harry's hair. "Cedric," continued Harry after he regained his composure, "I am so sorry. I never meant too. I didn't know." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Neither did I, but you did what I wanted. You brought my body back to my parents and risked your life in doing so. I shouldn't have even asked."  
  
"I don't mean to break-up the reunion, son, but we have a limited amount of time to tell you a lot of stuff. We had hoped you would have come sooner. I wish there had been someway to tell you. Let's put the past behind us and we will tell you everything we can." Many nodded in agreement and they all sat under the shade of a large oak.  
  
"Okay Harry," said an unfamiliar face, "I'm Jonathon, I have been studying the curses. He knows the most unimaginably horrible curses. My partner Mr. Blotts here was the old bookstore owner and he also was a book collector. He bought some very .er. interesting books off the black market and I think you would find them useful. Here is a the book you will be needing and where you can find it. If you give this to the bookkeeper at Flourish and Blotts he will be very willing to show you where they are kept. He had been wanting to get them off his hands for years. Keep them secret, Harry, they contain dark magic. You must study this book hard. Ms. Jameson you take over."  
  
"All I have to say is you need to continue your lessons with professor Lupin they are very important, and you must clear your head tonight," spoke a young woman with a pale complextion and sleek blonde hair.  
  
Harry tried to comprehend this all in his mind. "Any questions?" asked James Potter.  
  
"I. I.I don't think so," stuttered Harry.  
  
"Good, well that wraps up are time. We can't keep you to long. Remember what we told you. Just stand on that dirt patch over there. It will take you home." Harry tried to smile and thank them all but he couldn't hide his sadness of leaving his friends and family. Harry turned to walk over to the porthole home when Sirius grabbed his arm.  
  
"Harry, My mother's portrait used to be a secret passageway. I had forgotten about it till recently. Just open the portrait and say parsal- tongue. You will find something of your advantage in there, but read chapter five of your new book first. I will see you soon Harry."  
  
Harry stepped onto the porthole and felt himself spiral back to the ground. As Dumbledore had promised he was waiting for Harry at the base of the orb. He looked anxious but when he realized Harry was fine his face relaxed and he smiled, "How was it? Did you learn anything?" Harry told him everything. When Harry finished his tale Dumbledore said, "Well what are we waiting for. to Flourish and Blotts." The old professor let Harry lead the way home through the secret passageway. Amazingly enough Harry remembered the sequence. From one of the Hogwarts fire places they flooed to Diagon Alley.  
  
Finally they reached the bookstore. The store was completely empty because it was so close to closing time. Harry handed the note over to the storekeeper. He read the note his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Harry had not read the note himself and was curious but did not say anything. The man regained his composure and waddled to the back of the shop and returned with a large dusty black book engraved with gold letters. Harry blew off the dust and read, Dark Magic- All Curses and Counter curses known to men. Amazingly the book was feather light. "Thank you, that will be all." Nodded Dumbledore curtly.  
  
The shopkeeper replied, "No, Thank you. I am glad to get that off my hands."  
  
Dumbledore led Harry home. Soon Harry found himself back at Grimauld Place. "Harry, Please follow the instructions of the spirits. Don't tell any one, and it is important that every night after one of these sessions that you clear you brain. I'll tell Lupin not to five you any occlumency lessons for a few days. I must go. Goodnight, Harry." Dumbledore handed Harry and note and with the swish of a cloak he was gone.  
  
Harry opened the note, which read: Number twelve Grimauld Place. The door of the Blacks house slowly appeared. Harry stepped inside and trudged wearily up the stairs. He threw his note form Dumbledore into the fire and watched the fire comsume it as it writhed and turned black.  
  
Harry turned to chapter five of the book. The snake on the page seemed to jump out of him. But it was just his mind getting tired. Soon Harry cleared his mind and fell asleep with his head on the book. The snake in the pictures eyes flashed and it climbed out the book. The snake curled up next to the boy. It's great, smooth, yellow body lay attentive for the slightest movement. Although it slept it kept one red eye open and alert, but Harry slept on.  
  
What do you think? Please Review it. (even if you didn't like it. Tell me what you think I should do.) I hope you enjoyed it. I will be writing more soon.  
  
~*S.W.A.C.*~ 


	7. Mrs Black's Secret

Disclaimer:  
  
*Sing to whatever tune fits (I counldn't find one. HeHe.) Well, e-mail me if you think of one.  
  
These are not my characters, Rowling made the Harry Potters. I can't even write a disclaimer song. I think I am rhyming wrong. This is harder than I thought, I'll keep working on my plot. Please review my story. But give me no fame and glory. JK Rowling deserves the credit, This is my song and I hope you get it.  
  
No that I go that over with here is chapter seven!  
  
Chapter Seven  
Mrs. Black's Secret  
  
Harry opened his eyes and heard a high-pitched scream. "Don't move Harry. It is on you. Without moving his head Harry glanced down a saw a large yellow snake curled up on his body presumably asleep. "Harry you just lay there calmly and I will go fetch Dumbledore. Ton you go downstairs and stay there."  
  
"But mom," Protested Ron, "I want to help." Even though Ron said this, Harry noticed that he was keeping his distance.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, go downstairs and tell Lupin that I am up here. You are not to come back upstairs till a say you may!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Softening her voice she turned to Harry trying to act calm, "Harry dear, you just lay here as still as you can and as soon as Lupin comes up I will go call Dumbledore. Harry heard steps quickly racing up the stairs.  
  
Lupin burst into the room, "What is." he trailed off his face horrorstricken. "Molly, go get Dumbledore. Hurry! Harry had it bit you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Harry whispered in a calm voice. Harry had never really been afraid of snakes. "Professor, shall I try speaking to it?"  
  
"Of course not? What good will that do? You will only wake it."  
  
"I'm a parseltongue."  
  
"Wha.?!! Oh. Well, it is worth a try. Ask it why is here."  
"Ss (Hello)"  
  
The snake opened both eyes and rose up slowly.  
  
"SssSSSsSsSssSSsssSSS (Hello little boy, I see you have risen.)"  
  
"SsssssSsSssS (What is your name?)" Harry asked.  
  
"SsSSSsSSSSsssSSsssSsSsSsSssSsSSSssSsSssSssssSSSsSsSssSSSsssS (You do not know? I am Nevaeh, Princess of the Legna. You are the boy who lived.)"  
  
"SSSSSssSSssS (What is you business here?)" Harry questioned tentatively.  
  
"SSSsSsssSssSSSSssssSSSSssssSSsSSsSsSsSsSSSSSssssssSSsssSssSssssssSSSSssSSSs ssSSssssSsSsssSssSsssSsssSssssSssSSsSsSSsssssssSSSSSss (I have been trapped in this book. I read your mind. I know everything that has happened to you. I have decided to help. Voldemort's snake is my sister, but where I am from she is labeled a traitor and is banished. You need not fear me.)"  
  
"SSSSsssSsSSssSSssSSsSsssSSsssssSssSsssSsSsSsssssSssSSSsSSss (Nevaeh, in order to show those around me that you are harmless allow me to stand up and explain to them what you have told me so far.)"  
  
"SSssSSssSsSSsSssSSs (Go ahead, Legnas never strike wizards unless in self-defense.)"  
  
Harry stood up and turned to face Dumbledore, Lupin, the whole Weasley family, Hermione, and Tonks. "This is Nevaeh, Princess of the Legna snake. She has read my mind and wants to help me defeat Voldemort. Her sister is Voldemort's snake, is known as a traitor among the Legnas."  
  
"Well, Harry," smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "Offer Neveah you arm and invite her downstairs. We will all be more comfortable down there."  
  
"Dumbledore!!!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, "We know nothing of this snake. What is she hurts." Dumbledore cut her off go on Harry. Harry walked to his bed and told the snake that they were all going to go downstairs to talk. Harry held out an arm to Nevaeh. She obliged and wrapped herself around Harry's arm as he gently supported her head. Harry led the way downstairs careful not to drop Nevaeh. As they past the portrait of Mrs. Black the snake stuck out her tongue to sniff the air, and Harry remember Sirius's words.  
  
Dumbledore conjured couches form everyone in the living room. Dumbledore boldly sat by Harry, who was still holding the snake. The others distanced themselves from Harry.  
"Dumbledore spoke first, "Harry, will you please introduce us to Nevaeh and tell her we are on her side." Harry did so and pointed to each of them in turn while muttering something in parseltoungue. Most of them smiled weakly while being introduced, others looked as if they would prefer not to give the snake their names. Dumbledore then asked Harry to translate back and forth.  
  
"Tells us more of your kind," "requested Dumbledore. Harry translated this and she answered,  
  
"We are few in number but very strong. We live natively in the rainforests of Brazil. Once we lived in one great colony, but our numbers have diminished. My mother is queen, and I am the princess, rightful heir to the throne. One day my sister demanded that she be made heir or she would leave the colony. I was the first of the eggs to hatch, which means I am the strongest. Mother knew our kind would die out if we gave the throne was given to anyone who asked, so my sister left. A year later, my sister returned with a wizard. He spoke to us and asked us to join him but the legnas prefer to be free so we did not except his offer. The rewards were great, but we say deception in his eyes. Again my sister demanded that she be made queen, but mother was firm as ever. At this the wizard, Voldemort, killed our bravest warrior in one curse. The people were enraged and struck at the man. He was to quick and killed many others. Realizing we were no match for Voldemort, we fled. Finally the man left with my sister and we began to reform although our numbers were cut in half. It is time I give my sister justice." Harry slowly recited these words back to the others in common tongue.  
  
"Professor," piped in Harry, "may I ask her a question?"  
  
"What would that questioned be?"  
  
"Well, when we were passing Mrs. Black's portrait Nevaeh tasted the air and I was wondering what is was. Sirius mentioned something to me yesterday." realizing what he just said, he added, ".the other day I mean. I just remembered Sirius mentioned something about a secret passage. I think I remember the password."  
  
"Go ahead," Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
"I noticed you were tasting the air near that portrait? What was it?" Harry questioned the snake.  
  
"I tasted snakes. Nothing alive, but at one time there was a snake" explained Nevaeh.  
  
Harry told the others this and Dumbledore jumped up, "What are we waiting for? Shall we go explore it?" Harry walked with the Weasley twins to the portrait.  
  
"Why wasn't Professor like this at school?" muttered George.  
  
"Yeah," replied Fred, "If there was some unknown secret passageway we would never be allowed to explore it with him watching. 'It's to dangerous!' he would say."  
  
"Good thing he doesn't know about the one we are building from our shop to Hogwarts." Fred put in.  
  
"He probably already does. You'd be surprised how much he knows. I bet he uses an invisibility cloak or something," Harry told them. Fred and George eyed Dumbedore suspiciously and began bickering over whether or not they should have buy an invisibility cloak.  
  
Dumbledore called Harry forward to open the passage. "Go ahead, Harry. Lead the way with Neveah."  
  
Harry pulled apart the curtains of Mrs. Black's portrait. "You Half- blood. Scum. Disgrace to wizards."  
  
"Parseltongue." Harry said boldly.  
  
"What?!!" shrieked Black. "How could you know?"  
  
"I gave you the password let me in." replied Harry. Her face filled with fury, and she swung open revealing a dark staircase leading downwards. Dumbledore lit the tip of his wand. Harry did the same and bravely walked down the stairs. The first thing Harry noticed was the dead body of Kreacher it was a disgusting site to see him lying there in the midst of everything he had salvaged while they were cleaning last year. Everyone had assumed that he was staying with the Malfoy's but obviously not.  
  
"Evansico!" called Dumbledore. Kreacher and his treasures instantaneously disappeared. Luckily Hermione was the last to come down and missed all of this, and everyone was sensible enough not to mention it to her. With his wand the Professor lit all the lights around the room until it was full of light.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor," interrupted Ron, "but what is this?"  
  
"I know what this is," said Hermoine, "This is nurturary where snakes are raised in sercret. In the book I read it said that all kind of spells protect it so that Ministry officials can't find them." Ron rolled his eyes and silently mouthed know-it-all to Harry.  
  
"Right, you are. Very good." Complimented Dumbledore. "I would give you five points if we were in school." Hermione glowed with pleasure. She felt being complimented by the greatest wizard of the age was better than receiving 50 points for Gryffindor. Well, maybe not better than, but equal to.  
  
"I think Nevaeh will find herself very comfortable here. There is plenty of mice and small rodents around hear. Harry will you tell her that he may stay down here in the night. I believe that there is a door right here just for he use." said Dumbledore pointing to a hole just the right size for Nevaeh." Harry told this to her and she slipped down and began to investigate her surroundings. With the wave of his wand Dumbledore changed the desert like environment into a tropical forest. Nevaeh nodded to say that she would live her. "Harry, I believe she will end up spending most of her time with you. Let her do what she wants, and get to know you. Reach out and be her friend. Harry spent the rest of the day getting to know Nevaeh. Ron and Hermione had Harry translate a little to them. Both Hermoine and Ron stroked her, which she enjoyed very much. Harry was glad to have a new friend.  
  
What do you think? Please review and tell me? Keep checking back I will update soon. 


	8. A Young Boy Named Mark

Hey guys, here's chapter 8. I hope you like it... Please read and review. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
P.S. Sorry about last chapters review song I just spaced out all weird.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not feeling creative right now... refer to chapter any of the other chapters for a disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 8  
A Young Boy Named Mark  
  
* Ding Dong * Harry heard a doorbell in the back of his mind. "Just ignore it," Harry thought. * Ding Dong * "Okay, I'm getting up," Harry muttered groggily. He glanced at his watch and wearily noted that is was only 3:23. Harry's eyes focused and he looked around the room to find Ron still fast asleep. * Ding Dong * Ron didn't stir. Harry quietly snuck out of the room and trudged down the stairs. Harry could hear Mrs. Black's even snoring. "That's odd," thought Harry, "the door bell did not wake her up." The bell rung once again as Harry peered through the peephole. Dumbledore was standing on the front step. Next to him was a boy no older than ten or eleven. His eyes were green and he had auburn-red hair. Harry carefully opened the door and let them inside. Why are you coming in so late.  
  
"Sorry, but magical transportation is easier at night. Besides I wanted you to be alone," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"You are very lucky the rest of the house did not wake up. I am surprised no one else did."  
  
"Well, no one else could hear the doorbell, Harry, just you. I don't like messing with peoples minds, but I had to," continued the Professor. "Anyway, I would like you to meet this young boy. His name is Mark Evans."  
  
A light bulb clicked on in the back of Harry's mind. Mark was a young boy one blocks down that Dudley liked to pick on; Evans was the maiden name of his mother. "Hello, I'm Harry," Harry said kindly, but shakily. "Do you by any chance live near Privet Drive?"  
  
"Yes," squeaked the boy, "I live on Cloverhill Lane." He paused for a few seconds and then his eyes widened. "I know who you are. You are the disturbed child." Harry felt blood flush to his face with embarrassment.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly and said to Harry, "There is a lot that needs to be explained to him. All he knows is that his is a wizard. We had to rush out after I explained that to him. Let us go sit down in the family room and I will tell you every thing I know." When Dumbledore finished speaking winding yellow snake came out of her hole.  
"Hello Nevaeh, this boy is our friend. He just arrived. His name is Mark," Harry hissed. The snake bowed her head as a good gesture. Then something happened that surprised everyone in the room."  
  
"SsS (Hi)," but it wasn't coming from Harry. It came from Mark.  
  
"You can speak to snakes?" Dumbledore questioned sharply.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, of course not," replied, "it just opened a whole new window of ideas." They walked (and slithered) to the family room then sat down (or curled up.) Dumbledore continued, "It seems I am the only one who can not speak parsel-tongue. So Harry if you wouldn't mind performing a little spell on me so I can speak it. We will all be on the same level. Just say parsellingle and I will be able to speak to snakes for an hour."  
  
"Can't you do it on yourself. I don't want to hurt you or anything." Harry worriedly said.  
  
"Oh, you can't hurt me this is just an expieriment. Go ahead, I will explain when you are done. Nevaeh is growing impatient." Reassured Dumbledore. What he said was true, because he eyes had glazed over and she was mindlessly starring into space.  
  
Harry reluctantly agreed and firmly said, "Parsellingle!"  
  
"Excellent, Harry. That is very advanced magic you just did. Let me explain how it works. When Gryffindor and Slytherin were still friends Slytherin wanted Gryffindor to be able to talk to snakes temporarily too. Together they came up with a spell that allows a direct descendant of Slytherin to perform this charm on a direct descendant of Gryffindor. I used to believe that it was your scar that gave you that power but now I believe the Evans were direct descendants of and Slytherin and Gryffindor. That may be why the hat let you choose where you were to be placed." Harry could tell Mark was confused and Dumbledore added, "You will learn more about the houses later. I don't want to ruin all the surprises of Hogwarts."  
  
"But what does Mark have to do with any of this. Aunt Petunia and my mother were the only children. What the reason you came was to tell me Mark is my cousin, wasn't it?" commented Harry.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Nothing slips by you, now does it. You are correct about him being your cousin. But Petunia never talks about Lilly and she never talks about Evan either. He was a wizard. No one knew, but your grandparents were both Squibs. Your Lilly was not a true Muggleborn but her parents were embarrassed of their secret so neither of them told that they were squibs. Evan Evans..."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but he goes by his middle name Richard," whispered Mark timidly, "I mean who would have the nerve to name there child Evan Evans."  
  
"Excuse me, I did not know," continued Dumbledore, "As I was saying Richard Evans was ten years younger than Lilly so she only knew him as a baby. When he went to school he was placed in Slytherin and often got himself in trouble. Soon in his third year he found himself expelled and his wand broken in two. He returned to a muggle public school and continued getting into trouble. Currently he resides in a high security cell at New Beginnings Justice Center. Mark was raised by his loving mother, but she knew nothing of Richard's magic. When Mark received his letter she refused to let him go because she now believes Richard's problem was caused by Hogwarts. I went to talk to Mrs. Evans and try to reason with her but when I saw Mark he reminded me very much of your mother so I questioned Mrs. Evans about her family tree and did some research myself and discovered all about Evan... I mean Richard."  
  
"That is interesting and all, but why did you bring him here?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well when I placed that charm on you and the your blood relatives protecting you in the place they live it included all your blood relatives; even the ones I did not know about. So you are protected if he is living with you."  
  
"Oh, I see, but does Mark's mother approve of this."  
  
Dumbledore coughed, "Here is where we come to a little gray area... She did say he could come to school on September first, but she did not exactly approve of this summer session. So Mark and I left leaving Mrs. Evans I nice note. I am sure she will understand that is for the good of all." Dumbledore trailed off on the last sentence and Harry did not think he really meant it.  
  
"Okay, I just hope my... er... Aunt doesn't hold me to blame for this incident," said Harry.  
  
"Oh don't worry," smiled Mark evilly, "we only mentioned your name a hundred times." Seeing Harry's face he continued, "I am just kidding. Anyway my mum is really nice and forgives people easily."  
  
Dumbledore looked at his clock and jumped up, "Look at the time my voice is about to expire, I really must be going you two boys just scoot off to bed. I think you might find an extra bed in your room Harry. I'll get his stuff." The professor flicked his wand and a trunk zoomed up the stairs. "Good Bye and Good Night," he said as he vanished with the swish of a cloak." Nevaeh slithered off to her room.  
  
Harry led Mark up stairs to where they slept and they both quickly fell asleep. In the morning Harry made sure he was the first to wake and quickly got dressed and woke both Hermione and Ron up and told them then introduced them to Mark. It turned out he had already gotten all his school stuff before Dumbledore brought him to Grimauld Place, but of course he had many questions. He asked a lot about the school so Hermione got Hogwarts a History down from its place of honor and lent it to Mark sot he could read it himself.  
  
When Mark met Ginny at breakfast he blushed and timidly said, "Good morning." Ron stuffed a whole piece of toast in his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Ginny obviously did not pick up on anything and smiled back them sat down and ate some eggs and bacon.  
  
"Please be gentle with it," she said as she gingerly handed it over to Mark, "It is the most helpful and still useful book I have ever read." Ron and Harry could hardly suppress their giggles as Hermione blinked back tears.  
  
"It's not like your never going to see it again," Ron pointed out, "You are acting like a mother when their child goes away for summer camp." She angrily glared at Ron but did not say word.  
  
He was very interested in Quidditch which Harry and Ron eagerly told him all about. He was amazed by the moving pictures of people on brooms chasing after balls and swooping between hoops. While they were eating dinner Ron brought down his old beaten chessboard and taught Mark how to play. At first Ron went easy on him but soon found Mark was as good as or better than he.  
  
"I was chess champion at my school. I could beat everyone," bragged Mark. The game between him and Ron was close but Mark ended up winning. Ron was shocked and demanded for a rematch the next day.  
  
Around three O'clock an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Harry lap. It was from Hogwarts. Harry tore it open and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
As a result of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain graduating I am please to imform you that you have been choosen as the new Captain. Tryouts for the empty postions will be held on September 20th. You will be required to schudule and attend all practices and games. Unexcused Absences and tardiness will not be allowed and may lose you your position. (And no, Potter, detentions are NOT excused even if they are with a teacher like Umbridge.) Again I would like to say congratulations.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva  
  
"Wow!" thought Harry, "I did not know she personalized those letters."  
  
Harry shared the news with Ron, Hermione, and Mark who all congratulated him.  
  
"I'm still on the team right, Harry."  
  
"Of course you are, Ron." Harry said and Ron let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the day they spent talking about school and other things. Sometimes they would play games with Neveah. She was still young at heart. Her favorite game was hide-n-seek. She was exceptionally good at this because she could hide in the smallest places. Before bed Harry had a good lesson in Occumency that was getting better week-by-week. When Harry lay down to sleep and checked off another day on his Quidditch calendar hanging above his bed that Lupin had given him last year. There was only one more week before school started; Harry could not wait. 


End file.
